The Secrets We Hide
by AnAbominableSnowman
Summary: What if Bella lied? What if she wasn't who she said she was? What if she had powers and was immortal? What if someone was out for revenge? What if she didn't really love Edward but someone else? Read to find out! Set In NM when Edward Leaves!
1. Summary!

**The Secrets We Hide!**

**Summary= What if Bella lied? What if she wasn't who she said she was? What if she had powers and was immortal? What if someone was out for revenge? What if she didn't really love Edward but someone else? Read to find out!**


	2. Chapter 1!

**The Secrets We Hide!**

**Chapter 1!  
**

**Summary= What if Bella lied? What if she wasn't who she said she was? What if she had powers and was immortal? What if someone was out for revenge? What if she didn't really love Edward but someone else? Read to find out! Set during NM when Edward leaves!  
**

**Sorry forgot the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Dark Visions! Sadly!**

**

* * *

**

Hey, some people may know me and some people may not, My name is Kaitlyn Isabelle Fairchild but the people close to me call Kait but the people of Forks know me as Isabella Marie Swan or Bella for short, Charlie is actually my Uncle, he's my Dad's Brother and it's true that I have powers, my power to see the future is stronger and I can also see the future through my dreams too and I have 3 other powers I can control perfectly and 3 I never told anyone at the Zetes institute about.

I can control the 5 elements Air, Water, Fire, Earth and Spirit. Controlling Spirit also means that I can see and talk to ghosts also being able to summon them when I like and that particular power wasn't very nice to have once we killed Mr Z because he kept popping up everywhere at the strangest times and yelling at me once he got over the shock of me having more than one power.

I can change my appearance including my scent, I can do that for other people too and I have only just realized before I moved to Forks that I can change my eye color. That's the reason I look different, instead of my long, shiny, soft auburn hair that looks like a flame and my freaky eyes, which many people called me a witch for, my eyes were a smoky blue color and at the outside of each iris, as well as in the middle, were darker rings, instead of the mahogany hair with a tint of red and chocolate brown eyes.

My last power is newly discovered, I discovered it not too long before we killed Mr Z when I was trying to find the Institute and I ran into trouble with a guy and Gabriel heard my mental scream, I can sense things like danger when it's near, people's feelings and people's thoughts, it is really freaky to me but i don't let it get me down.

Now to explain my looks and where I inherited them from. I've inherited my Mother's creamy Irish skin and Autumn-Fire hair. I've also inherited my Mother's supple, willow-slim figure, but my eyes were my own. Most of the boys back in Ohio liked me for my looks but they were freaked out by my eyes, so that's what stopped them and other people from talking to me and being my friend, they always shied away from me as soon as they saw my eyes apart from the people back at the Zetes institute and in San Carlos, California.

I have decided to go to school and i am going to tell everyone that Charlie is my Uncle, my real name and I'm going to go into school with my real appearance, it doesn't matter now anyway, I'm not gonna be here that much longer,in a month I'm gonna go to Ohio to visit my Dad and then back to Cali where everyone else was staying plus we all have to be together because I had a vision that Frost and Jackal Mac are out to get revenge on me and we all need to be together because we are all stronger together.

So here's the story of why I moved here, to Forks, me and Gabriel had had an argument, I said a lot of things I didn't mean to and he knew I didn't mean them because I didn't have any shields up but he said things he did mean and I knew that because he had that icy, cold, stony expression on his face. I was only saying things like that because I was pissed off and he knew that too and then he said the 6 dreaded words, **"I THINK WE SHOULD BREAK UP!"** and the other 7 dreaded words, **"I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER HAVE!" **I knew everyone was there and shocked because I heard them gasp. Pain and heartbreak filled my features as I shouted, **"FINE!" **and ran upstairs. I packed my bags and hid them under my bed, I was pretending to sleep when Anna walked in and I heard her sigh softly before getting ready and going to bed. When I was sure everyone was asleep, i got my bags and left, just like that, without a word to anyone, not even a note, I know that I probably hurt them when I did that but I needed to get over the pain on my own, without anyone's help.

Now that Edward has left I can go home without him asking me questions. I was a little depressed when I first moved to Forks but I'm not depressed anymore. I never loved Edward like that, just as a brother, I always thought of Gabriel when I was with him, don't get me wrong I did try to love him but I couldn't because all of the love I hold for Gabriel won't go away. I'm glad I always had my shields up so he couldn't hear my thoughts, thank God being in the web taught me how to do that, before I left it got easy for me to block them out.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking of returning home to my family and friends.

I woke up from a vision about Jacob and a lot of really tall hot guys (what? don't give me that look just because I love Gabriel a lot doesn't mean that I can't look at other guys!) from the rez. turning into giant wolves, today was Friday so I would confront them tomorrow. I got out of bed and picked out some clothes- I have my own sense of fashion- I picked out a dark blue silky camisole top that looked striking with my eyes, a bright red mini skirt that came a few inches past my thighs with black ripped leggings with black lace where the rips are and baby blue satin high heels with a black leather jacket.

I walked downstairs, when I finished applying my make-up to find Charlie, knowing that he would be awake because he has to leave for work in an hour so I'm gonna tell him that I'm going home soon.

"Hey Uncle Charlie." I greeted as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, um..., hey Kait! What's up with the change?" he asked nervously.

"I'm sick of hiding my true self, so I'm gonna tell people your my uncle, I wore a wig and contacts and soon I'm gonna go visit my Dad then back to my friends." I exclaimed grinning happily.

"Ok, shouldn't you have left by now?" he asked.

I looked at the clock and cursed. I was supposed to have left 10 minutes ago.

"Seeya later uncle Charlie, I'm taking my bike!" I shouted as I walked out of the door to the garage where my Midnight Blue Harley Davidson bike was standing, it is my baby, I made it sunny, oh yeah I forgot to mention that me controlling the 5 elements also leads to me controlling the Weather and to controlling Nature.

As I rode into the parking lot everyone stopped and stared and I smirked- I love attention- I saw Jess, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Ben and Tyler so I decided to park next to Tyler's van where they were all standing around. I hopped off my bike and walked over to them while everyone stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at me.

Hey Jess, Hi guys" They snapped out of it as soon as I spoke.

"Bella?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Yep, this is how I really look, I wore a wig and contacts, Charlie isn't my Dad, he's my Uncle, my Cousin Bella said that I could pretend to be her because I needed to get away from my life for awhile and I'm going to visit my Dad soon in Ohio then I'm going back to California to live with my friends!" I told them smiling faintly thinking about the guys back home.

"Why are you allowed to live in California with friends and not with your Dad?" Jess asked snootily.

"Everyone hated me back in Ohio, most called me a witch and some told me to get blessed but most just cringed or flinched away from me because of my eyes!" I stated

I stared at her, turning my gaze full force onto her looking straight into her eyes, my eyes bored into hers and just as expected she cringed. I could tell that my eyes freaked everyone here out but they didn't want to speak out because they were scared that I would stare straight into their eyes. Angela obviously sensing the tension between us decided to break it.

"Bella, did you hear? There's a new teacher and a new teaching assistant, I've seen her but I don't know her name yet!" _-Angela._

"Oh, guys, can you call me Kaitlyn from now on because that's the name I was born with?" I asked.

They nodded and I smiled.

"Thanks!" I replied enthusiastically.

We just stood around talking until the bell went.

The day went by with me correcting people and Jess' and Lauren's gossip and rumors about me.

Although my eyes seem to scare everyone especially Jess because she had already seen my eyes in full force.

Now it's lunch and I am sitting with Angela, Jess, Lauren, Ben, Mike and Tyler when someone shouts my name and the cafeteria falls silent.

"KAIT!" _-Mystery Person._

I turned around and gasped as I recognized the person sitting at the other end of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated this but I am trying to focus mostly on my other story, The Evil Behind The Secrets!, so I will update this story as much as I can.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Twilight Gleek (previously Twilight Crazy Fan)  
**


	3. Chapter 2!

**The Secrets We Hide!**

**Chapter 2!  
**

**Summary= What if Bella lied? What if she wasn't who she said she was? What if she had powers and was immortal? What if someone was out for revenge? What if she didn't really love Edward but someone else? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga or the Dark Visions Series!**

**

* * *

**

"MARISOL!" I screamed back excitedly.

I jumped out of my seat and ran towards her enveloping her into a hug. She hugged me back and asked one of the dreaded questions;

"Why did you leave?" _-Marisol_

We sat down at the Cullen's old table.

"You heard what Gabriel said, I couldn't take the pitying looks I got from people and I had to try to get over him and preferably when he wasn't living in the same house as me." I explained.

"Fair enough, I'm the new psychology teaching assistant while Joyce is the new psychology teacher, we needed to get away for awhile so we decided to come here, after all, where better to go than a rainy little town when we are used to sun." She answered my unasked question.

I got a huge grin on my face, Joyce has been like a mother to me and I started to call her Mum a couple of months after we killed Mr Z (now that I think about it Mr Z kinda sounds like something from a comic, I should tell Lewis that when I go back). We killed him about a year ago now, in a week it will be a year to the day we killed him. I knew that Joyce loved it when I called her that and I'm glad that I have my mother figure back, she would never replace my real mother and she knows that but she's a Mum to me, I can talk to her and tell her stuff, like my worries, my fears, etc. and she won't laugh at me for it.

Just as I finished thinking I felt someone freeze behind me so I turned around and smiled my 'dazzling smile,' as Gabriel used to call it, at her shocked and frozen form.

"Kait?" She asked in disbelief, as though she couldn't be sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Hey Mum!" I answered.

She smiled brightly, her aquamarine eyes shining with tears and happiness. I hugged her and whispered that 'I'd missed her' into her ear, she hugged me tighter and whispered it back.

"Well, I'm only staying here for, about, another month, maybe a few days or a week, then I'm gonna go visit my Dad and then I'm going to finally go back home with the others but first, later today, sometime after school I have to go to La Push and talk to the wolves, I'll explain later, please come with me? I don't want to do it alone!" I asked with panic clear in my voice.

"Of course we will honey!" Mum said while rubbing my back in reassuring circles.

I told her what I'd told Marisol and she understood. I smiled happily all through lunch while we caught up and they avoided the subject of Gabriel which I was thankful for, we talked all throughout lunch until the end of lunch bell rang.

"My last lesson is psychology, so I can follow you to your house so I can check it out and then we can go down to La Push, is that ok?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They answered together with a smile.

* * *

**Hey,**

**I'm sorry that this chapter has took so long and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I meant to add to the notebook it is in but I didn't have time and I wanted to update this story so I decided to just put this up so I suppose yo can call this more of a filler chapter, the trip to La Push will be in the next chapter! A confrontation with the Wolves! Do you want Kait (Bella) to be enemies with the Wolves or do you want Kait (Bella) to be friends with the Wolves and to grow close to them in a couple of days? I will try to update as soon as possible but it will be my glee story that will get updated next then my Twilight and HP crossover, Hell, I'm even thinking of adding a few new stories or only one but I am working on a couple of glee one-shots!  
**

**From,**

** Twilight Gleek! (Kirsty)**


	4. Chapter 3!

**The Secrets We Hide!**

**Chapter 3!**

**Summary: **What if Bella lied? What if she wasn't who she said she was? What if she had powers and was immortal? What if someone was out for revenge? What if she didn't really love Edward but someone else? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Twilight Saga or the Dark Visions Series! :(

* * *

**Bella's/Kaitlyn's P.O.V**

The rest of the day dragged on and on until it was time for psychology. I practically skipped to the classroom but I regained my composure just before I got to the open doorway, taking a deep breath I slowly wandered into the classroom. Looking around the room I decided to sit in a seat at the front of the classroom close to Joyce and Marisol's shared desk. They both smiled at me before they introduced themselves to the rest of the class.

"Hello everyone I'm Joyce," she smiled before pointing towards Marisol, "and this is Marisol. I'm your new psychology teacher and Marisol is my teaching assistant, we're going to be here for the next month," here she paused, "I hope that you're all ready for the amount of work I'm going to give you because I can guarantee that it will not be easy."

I heard groans from all around me but I kept silent. I don't mind all of the work, in fact I've been interested in psychology for a while now and I'm willing to take a guess and say that most of the stuff she's going to teach I already know because I used to read psychology textbooks and I've even asked Joyce about it and she's taught me a lot. I could see that she was starting to get irritated with the class.

"Why are you groaning?" She asked, "You should have expected that there was going to be a lot of hard work. Every single one of you signed up for this class so therefore you chose to do the work."

I grinned at her 'no nonsense' attitude; it's just another thing I've missed while I've been away. Marisol caught my eye and smiled back at me in answer to my grin and sent a quick wink my way. Joyce's 'no nonsense' attitude was something we all often joked about and teased her about back home.

* * *

_~Time skip to an hour later~_

The class seemed to pass too quickly for my liking and before I knew it I was driving behind their car to their house. It only took around 15 minutes to get to our destination. Their house is a small cottage in the middle of the woods. The cottage had all of the original brick work on the outside and a small path leading to the front door made from concrete. I noticed a green plant trailing up the sides of the cottage, probably ivy. The outside looked like a classic old fashioned cottage. To me it looks cosy just from the outside and just from seeing the outside I couldn't wait to see what the inside looks like.

"Do you like it?" Joyce asked.

"Yes! I love it," I breathed, "it is amazing!"

"Thanks, it actually belongs to Ana," Joyce explained, "it's been in her family for generations and it's been passed down to her, she offered to let us use this place as soon as she heard about the job offer."

"She just offered you the cottage without any prompting?" I asked.

"Yeah, just like that," Marisol answered, "but you know how Ana is, she's always willing to help someone."

"I know," I smiled thinking of Ana, she is one of the kindest and sweetest people I've ever met.

"Are you two coming inside or what?" Joyce called from the open doorway.

"Yes Mom," I called back with a smile.

I hadn't even realised that she'd opened the door and already walked inside the cottage. I laughed with Marisol before towards the opened door.

"Kait are you ever thinking of reverting back to your actual appearance while it's just us three?" Marisol raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

I grabbed a piece of my hair only to realise that it was still brown, I meant to change back as soon as we got to the cottage but it seems as though I'd gotten distracted.

"Oops, I didn't even realise I wasn't back to normal," I laughed.

"What are you like," Marisol laughed with me before rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

I changed back to my normal appearance as I walked through the open door and smiled in satisfaction when I saw my hair, it's good to be back to normal. Once I walked through the door a feeling overcame me. It was a comforting feeling but I couldn't place what the feeling was exactly. I shrugged it off as I looked around. The inside of the cottage seemed just as cosy if not more as the outside of the cottage. The inside was painted in what seemed like neutral colours.

The hallway I was standing in was painted a cream colour with canvas pictures of different views. The carpet in the hallway was an ivory colour.

The living room was painted a warm brown colour with framed pictures of different nature scenes on the walls. The carpet was a mix between brown and black, in some lights it looks brown but in others it looks black. There was a log fireplace near a comfy looking black couch. The couch just looks like something you could sink into. I desperately wanted to sit on the comfy couch but I knew that I also had to look at the rest of the living room and the kitchen. There was also a flat screen TV mounted to the wall across from the comfy couch and a black coffee table in front of the comfy couch. A dark brown candle was sitting in the middle of the coffee table alongside a stack of brown coasters. A black clock was ticking away as it hung on the wall.

Moving onto the kitchen I looked around and noticed that the kitchen was painted a light grey colour and all of the electrical appliances were silver. But the tiles on the walls and the counters were black. The cupboards were painted a darker grey than the walls and the floor was grey with specks of black linoleum. Normally, in my opinion, a kitchen done in grey would be depressing and boring but somehow this little cottage made it work although that could have something to do with the big windows with black blinds that was letting a lot of light in.

"It's a nice house," I commented, "I really do love it."

"It is isn't it?" Joyce asked looking around with me, "We love it too although Ana did say that we could change anything we wanted to."

"Yeah but why would you want to change anything in here in the first place?" I sighed, "And that does sound like the Ana I know and love. I really do miss her."

"I know," Joyce hugged me.

"She really misses you too you know," Marisol smiled.

* * *

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter for this story! Hope you like it! :) There's only one thing left to say!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! :D**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Kirsty x**


End file.
